Blind Hero
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Kiki Fujimura is a Pro Hero. She is starting as a teacher at UA. Lets see what happens!
1. Class 1A, Meet Earthquake!

**Kiki's POV**

I wait patiently for Class 1A to get here. I lean against the tree as I continue to tap my foot on the ground. I can feel multiple students walking towards me.

"You're late," I say as they reach here. "I don't care if you think this isn't important. Show up on time."

"Yo Kiki, been a while," a voice says as I look at Shota.

"I'm guessing that you're their homeroom teacher," I say as I stand up and I step away from the tree. "Anyways, welcome to class. As you have noticed, you only have me after school on Mondays. Not that I don't like you, but I have other classes to teach too. My name is Kiki Fujimura. Now, get into an open space 'round the yard. I'll explain what we are going to do once you are all ready."

"How can you see with bandages over your eyes," one of the students ask me.

"My Quirk. I don't need my eyes to see what's happening around me. Any other questions," I say.

"Oh! I know who you are," a student says. "You're the Earth Hero: Earthquake!"

"Nice job kid. What's your name," I ask him.

"Izuku Midoriya," he tells me.

"I'm guessing you know why I wear the bandages then," I say as I look at him.

"Yeah."

"Well Shota, looks like you have yourself a know-it-all," I tell him.

"I knew that since day one," Shota says.

"Alright. So my class is all about different ways to stay calm and rational during different situations. We will start with-"

"Who needs this lame class," one of the boys say as I look at him.

"Oh really? Well, Mr. A-slime-got-the-better-of-me, what do you think will be better? Getting yourself killed in a fight or surviving," I say as I look at Katsuki Bakugo. "I think you already know the answer Mr. Hot-Head. Ok, so the reason why I wanted you guys to spread out as so you won't hit each other while meditating."

Some of the students snicker at my comment about Bakugo.

"Chop chop! We don't have all day! And I don't think you want me to keep you all later because you didn't listen."

They all then scurry off to an open area to mediate. Midoriya is sitting near a guy with engines and a girl with shoulder-length hair in a bob.

"Good. Now get into a meditating position and try and stay calm. Block out everything 'round you. Focus on nature as it works in silence. Feel the grass. Feel the wind. Relax," I say as I look over at Shota as he sleeps in his sleeping bag.

I roll my eyes as I start to silently walk around the class as I make mental notes.

 _'Hmmm...looks like Bakugo isn't so good with staying calm. Makes sense because of his explosive Quirk. I'd say he uses his anger to his advantage. Don't think any villain would think that he will still be able to keep a calmish mind while anger.'_

"This is stupid," I hear Bakugo mutter under his breath.

I smirk as I stomp my foot on the ground. The ground under Bakugo suddenly shoots up and he goes flying into the air. The other students look at me in shock as I put the dirt back to normal.

"Now then...anyone else think this class is stupid? No? Good. Now then, we are going to talk about breathing techniques to call yourself down," I say as Bakugo lands with a _thud_ onto the ground.

The class soon ends around 20 minutes later. I dismiss the students and they all leave. I look over at Shota as he lingers behind.

"So Shota, it's been a while," I say as I face him.

"Yeah. I heard you were away on a mission in America," he says as I sigh.

"That was the plan, but they didn't want my help. You know foreigners and them not trusting me because I can't see in the way they can," I tell him as I sweep my teal hair out of my face.

Silence falls over us as we stand in the courtyard.

"Take the bandages off," Shota mutters as I lower my head.

"You know I don't like when people see the damage," I mutter as he slowly walks towards me.

"And I'm not just anyone Kiki," he responds in a hush voice.

My breath hitch as he gently touches my face. He lifts my head up so that I'm slightly looking up. I can feel his breath on my skin.

"You know I still love you," I manage to mutter out as my hand touches his hand.

"Yeah."

We stand there in silence as the wind lightly blows by.

"Well um...I-I better go now," I manage to say as I carefully take his hand off of my cheek. "It's getting late and I-we have to prepare for school tomorrow. I will see you later."

"Alright," Shota says as he takes his hand out of mine as I smile softly at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I turn and I walk towards the exit.


	2. The Next Day

**Kiki's POV**

After leaving UA after my first day working there, I make it home. I close the door behind as I place my coat on the hanger in the hallway. I lock my door and I head in towards my room. My home is simple. A kitchen, a living room, dining room, two bathrooms, a laundry room, my room, and a guest room. I sigh as I walk into my bathroom and start a bath for myself.

"I can't believe I told him that I still love him," I grumble out. "I mean, we haven't seen each other for a couple of years and that's one of the first things I say to him. Probably destroyed our friendship. Good going Kiki. The one person you fully trust and you screwed it up."

I stop the water and I get out of my dirty clothes. I lower myself into the warm water as I fully relax. I sit there in the silence for a couple of minutes. The clock ticks by as I clean myself. After I am done, I drain the water and I step out of the tube. I dry myself off and then I wrap my towel around me. I leave my bathroom and I head over to my dresser to get some pajamas on.

"Ah well...this will do," I say as I slip the sweatpants and a shirt that, I know, says: 'All I want to do is drink coffee, rescue cats, and take naps'.

I smile softly as I think back to the day that I got this shirt. I light blush dusk my cheeks as I head over to my bed. I crawl under the covers and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

My alarm goes off and I groan. I reach my hand out as I look for the off button on my alarm clock. Once I find it, I turn that veil sound off. I slowly get out of my bed.

"I better get to UA. Don't want to be late," I mutter as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

A yelp escapes my lips as I bang into my bedside table.

"Gah! I hate being blind," I grumble out as I get out of bed.

I wince slightly as my right foot touches the ground. I sigh and I get up. I change into some clothing for the day. I then head towards my kitchen to eat some breakfast. As I wait for the toaster to go off, I put the white bandages back over my eyes. The toaster dings and I open it up. I grab my toast and I start to eat it. I head over to the front door. I grab my cloak and I lock the door as I leave my home. I then start walking towards UA.

"Hopefully no villains decide to ruin my peaceful morning. I don't really want anyone to know that I am here yet," I mutter as I get closer to the school to see the reporters standing there. "Just great. Reporters, the one thing I didn't need."

I sigh and I continue to walk forward. I silently pray that the reporters don't notice me so that I can slip into the school undetected. But sadly, that doesn't happen.

"Oh you! I know you from somewhere," the lead reporter says as I continue to walk forward.

"No you don't. Bye," I say as I ignore them.

"Isn't that Earthquake," someone says from the crowd.

"Oh yeah! Earthquake! So you are a teacher at UA too?! What's it like taking with All Might and the other Pro Heroes? What do you think of the coming students in the hero courses," she ask me as I stop and look at her.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions. You are disrupting our students from learning. So leave," I say as I enter the school.

I hum a song as I walk towards 1A, hoping to catch Shota before homeroom starts. I soon reach the classroom. I open the door and everyone stops talking as they look at me.

"Huh. So he's not here. Oh well, I'll try somewhere else," I say as I turn to leave.

"Looking for someone Kiki," Shota says as I look down as I smile slightly.

"Of course you arrive to class in a sleeping bag. You never did change," I say as he gets up and out of it.

"Yeah well, you haven't changed at all either," he resorts back.

"Um...I didn't ask, but how do you guys know each other," Asui ask me.

"Aizawa and I were in the same class throughout our years at UA. We were close friends back then," I explain.

"Anyways, what do you want," Shota ask me.

"Ah yeah, so I was wondering if we could eat lunch together. It would be a good time to talk about what we have been doing these past years," I say as I shrug my shoulders and I smile.

"Yeah sure. Anything else?"

"Nope! I'll see you later then," I say as I leave class 1A to Shota.


	3. Lunch Chat with Shota!

**Kiki's POV**

Soon enough, lunch comes around. I head towards class 1A to meet Shota there. I open the door to see him sleeping in his sleeping bag. I giggle at the sight and I slowly walk over to him.

"Wake up Shota. It's time to talk and eat," I say.

"Alright fine."

I smile as I close the door. We sit on the floor across from each other as we talk and eat our lunch.

"Hey, you remember that one time Present Mic was turned into a kid," I ask Shota.

"Of course. He wouldn't let go of my leg," Shota says.

"Yeah. Though you hafta admit it, he was so adorable," I say as I smile.

"Yeah right. More of an annoyance than adorable. Good thing that it didn't last long."

"Yeah. Though I still have a photo of him like that. I should frame it and give it to him on his birthday."

"Tell me when you are planning on doing that. I'll help you out," Shota tells me.

"Awe thanks! You're the best," I say as I smile. "So um...about yesterday."

"We don't have to talk about it. I know you think you ruined our friendship," Shota says.

"Why are you do blunt? And how did you know?!"

"..."

"Oh yeah! Stupid question," I say as I laugh nervously.

I frown as I stop eating. I tap the floor and then I stand up.

"Let's go and stop the reporters from trying to barge into the front door. They somehow got past the big iron gate," I say as I place my food back into the container.

"Yeah. Good idea," Shota says as we head towards the front door.

Present Mic meets us at the front door as we leave the school to stop the news reporters. They start shooting questions at us and to see All Might.

"This is why I don't like reporters," I mutter from behind Present Mic and Shota. "Also, won't they be arrested when the police come?"

The reporters stop talking as they look at me.

"Well, they are trespassing on school property," Shota says.

"Yeah. Plus we don't know how they broke the iron gate. They would get questioned about the possibility of one of them using their Quirk without permission. Their best option is to leave now and hope we don't press charges," I say as I look at them.

"O-ok then. Let's head out. We can always talk to All Might a different day," one of the reporters say as they all start to leave.

"Thank goodness that's over. I don't know how you can deal with them Present Mic," I say.

"How many times have I told you to call me Hizashi. If you're not fine with that, call me Yamada," Present Mic says.

"Excuse me for being concern about the reporters hearing your name. Next time, I'll make sure to yell it out when they are around," I say as I head back into the school.

"Wait Fujimura! I'm sorry! Please don't ignore me," Hizashi says as he follows behind me.

I sigh as I look back at him.

"Dude. I won't ignore you. I just have to grab my lunch from Classroom 1A before the students get there," I say.

"Wait, you and Aizawa were having lunch together without me?! How cruel!"

"Stop complaining Yamada. You're giving me a headache," I tell Hizashi. "Come on Shota, we can probably finish eating before the students come back from lunch."

We walk back to the classroom to see everyone already there.

"Welp, looks like I have to go. I'll see you later," I tell Shota as I grab my lunch and I head out.


	4. Welcome to USJ

**Kiki's POV**

It's been a couple of days since the break-in at UA. I wait for Shota outside near the busses. I look up at Class 1A walks over to where I am.

"Ah Earthquake, are you coming along," Iida ask me.

"Yeah. I just have to make sure that's alright with Aizawa," I tell him.

"Yeah fine. I don't care," Shota says.

"Great! Also, All Might won't be able to join us. Nezu pulled him in for an unexpected meeting," I tell Shota.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up," he says as we board the bus.

Shota and I sit up in the front as we head to USJ. I tap my foot on the floor as we get closer to USJ. I absently listen to the class as they talk about different stuff.

"How do you think this will go," Shota ask me.

"Why are you asking me," I ask him.

"Well, you are usually right when you predict the future," Shota says.

"You want what I hope will happen or my gut feeling," I ask Shota.

"Both."

"What I hope that will happen is that nothing happens. It goes as plan and we head back to UA in one piece. But," I say as I glance at Shota. "I got a bad feel. Like something is going to happen and it can either be good or bad."

"So keep an eye out. Got it," Shota says.

I nod my head in agreement and I glance out of the window.

"Like the view," Shota says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Not the best view I've seen. It's been a while since I've seen it," I reply back as I smirk slightly. "Besides, you won't be able to guess what it is."

"Is that a challenge I hear," Aoyama speaks from behind us.

"What? You think that you can guess what view I miss the most?"

"Yeah! Let's start guessing," Hagakure says.

"Alright fine. You have until we get to USJ to guess."

I hear people whisper behind me as the bus continues forwards.

"Is it alive," Asui ask.

"Yes. I'm guessing you are going to try and narrow it down."

"It is your parents," Kaminari ask me.

"No. We ah...we had a falling out a while back," I say as I frown at the thought of my parents. "Haven't talked to them since."

"Is it a pet," Uraraka ask me as I laugh lightly.

"I don't think I'm capable of taking care of a pet," I tell them truthfully.

"Ah ha! It must be your lover then," Ashido say as I feel her smile.

"Wait what?! Where did you get that idea from," I shout out in surprise.

"So it is your lover! Who is he," Ashido says.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Come on please?! Can you at least tell us how you met?!"

"We're here. Everyone get out," Shota tells them as the bus stops.

I leap up and out of the bus before everyone else.

"Ah Earthquake. I didn't think you would be joining us," Thirteen says as I feel them look at me.

"Ah well, I thought I would help us since Nezu pulled All Might into a meeting."

"Alright. Anyways, let's head on in," Thirteen says as we follow them inside of USJ.

I hear the students look around the USJ in awe. Thirteen, Shota and I stand in front of class 1-A. Thirteen then starts explain about the purpose of USJ and what they will be doing today. I frown as I turn towards the water fountain in the center of USJ.

"Kiki? What is it," Shota ask me.

"They're here," I mutter as I nod towards the fountain.

Everyone falls silent as they watch what is happening.

"What's happening," I whisper to Shota.

"Someone with a Warp Quirk is warping villains here," Shota explains.

"Ah ok. So, what's the plan?"

"Protect the students and defeat the villains," Shota says as I nod my head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan. Thirteen, get the students out of here. Shota and I can hold them off until help comes," I say as I glance back at the students. "You Brats better stay safe."

"Kaminari, try and use your Quirk and contact the main building," Shota tells him.

"Just like old times huh," I say as I smile.

"Guess so," Shota says.

I use the ground as a boost as I shoot off towards the villains below.

"This is gonna be fun," I mutter as I smirk.


End file.
